Love and Miss Teenage Hairspray 1963
by Kayla Shannon
Summary: Sequel to the Adventure in Baltimore. Crystal is preparing for two things the pageant and also she discovers romance and she wonders what is happening with her.Does she passion and fire to win the pageant? Or is she doing this out of fame? CrystalFender.
1. Prologue

_Hey hairspray fans. Well, here's my sequel. Enjoy!_

Prologue 

I had just finished me first appearance as a regular on the Corny Collins show.

_Tracy said,_

"_This is how it will begin what you'll do each week. That means you have to wow the voters with your dancing skills up till the pageant. There's a lot a stake."_

"_I know," I said, "but I don't have what you have."_

"_What is that?"_

"_You know, you're goin' to win 'cause you are the integrationist, the Mr. Pinky spoke girl, 'the baddest white dancer in Baltimore.' You have Baltimore won over. You have hardly any competition 'cept for Lil' Inez."_

"_Don't say that. You have to show Baltimore you're that girl everyone wants to be. Also, you have a lot of skills an' by the time pageant time rolls around, all three of us will be neck and neck."_

"_I don't know much about this."_

"_Yes, you do, Crystal. I see it." _


	2. Chapter one: Crystal

_Here's the beginning, it's not the best opening but it will get better later on. Read "Adventure in Baltimore" then read this!_

Part I, Chapter one, Crystal 

Baltimore has been an interesting place and for some reason I was starting to develop a 'Baltimore accent' similar to most of the girls at the school from the long months here. It was almost February. Almost five months. I haven't said much of before Baltimore, so I will say a little about that now.

In my previous school, I always was wrapped in school and really didn't have many friends. I also spent so much time training for Broadway that I didn't have time to do leisure.

I suddenly realized that my talent got me where I'm at.

I had always been "quiet" but never was completely mute! I wasn't stupid or dumb. I could tell a lot of things.

Since I arrived here, in Baltimore, I started to speak up. I became confident and honest for what I felt. I still had fears and emotions, but there was one emotion I never truly had any luck with. Love. Tracy had Link and Seaweed had Penny. When I hung out with them, I occasionally felt like a "fifth wheel."

I had nothing to say to them because _what would I say? They were my friends. I knew it. They just needed some time and so did I. I earned my place here yet I still hadn't gone steady. It was just how it is. Little did I know it was coming soon and my patience would be awarded. _


	3. Chapter two: The Romance Begins

_Here's a much longer chapter and it will get better Featuring excepts from the song "Ladies Choice" from 2007 movie _

Chapter two: The Romance Begins

From the time, I've been here; I've never been to a "hop" or a "dance." Now as a council member, I had to go. Tracy and Link already knew they were partners at the hop and was a chance for a little break. When Tracy showed off her talent, Corny put her on the show. SO I know something is bound to happen with me. I know that things will change for the better.

I suppose maybe because I was great dancer and a council girl, I had a premonition that someone liked me.

Meanwhile, for the show, one of the council boys, Fender, wanted Crystal to be his partner for the show. He asked Corny,

"Can I switch partners with Mark?"

"I guess you can, Fender. Just make sure Crystal and Mark are cool with it."

I didn't know why Fender wanted to be my partner. I figured 'cause his partner, Shelly was a bad dancer, like Amber. Also, Shelly asked me,

"Why does Fender want to be your partner?"  
"I don't know. Fender said Corny told him to."

"That's not what he told me. He said he asked Corny if he could switch partners."

"I didn't know."

"You don't mind?"

"You won't have him as a partner, and he's cute."  
"Oh, he's all right, I guess," I replied, "but you can have him."  
"Okay. I have to make sure I have everything for the show."

At the usual time, the show began. After the theme song, Fender started dancing with me. I honestly felt different.

Tracy asked me,

"How was Fender?"  
"He's a good dancer. It'll take time gettin' used to him."

Link joined the conversation.

"He's a good guy, too. Next to me, he's the best dancer. For some reason, he wanted to be your partner."  
"Guess so."  
"Yes, he does and I think you'll find he'll be reasonable 'round you."

Just then, Fender himself walked up to me and said,

"Can I talk to you, Crystal?"  
"Yes."

_What could Fender need? Maybe he wanted to learn some dancing moves or perhaps we needed to practice._

"Crystal, there's something I need to ask you. Our February record hop is comin' in just a few days and I want you to come with me. Will you go with me?"

_At this moment, I didn't know what to think. I had someone that liked me, for the first time, for real. And now I knew why I felt different around Fender. Because I liked him, too. But I didn't want to sound needy or clingy. I said,_

"Fender, you want to go with me? Why?"

"Well, to be honest with you, I think you're the one to go steady with."  
"Fender, I have to think about it. I'll see you later."

You should've seen his eyes. He looked as if I had broken up with him (which I didn't). I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes. At the same time, I was havin' mixed feelings. I didn't know what to do."

"See you tomorrow, Fender. I'll tell you my choice then."

Then, he walked off.

Tracy saw Fender walk off and she asked,

"What happened?"

"Just some dancin' practices," I said.

I liked, but I didn't want to tell her what had happened.

A few hours later, Tracy noticed I looked troubled.

"What's the matter, Crystal?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Crystal, tell me, what did Fender say to you that made you look troubled."  
"Tracy, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes."  
"Okay. Fender asked me to the February hop and he said he liked me. That's why he asked me to be my partner."

"That's a good thing-what did you say?"

"Stupid me-I said I had to think about it."  
"No wonder he is upset, too. Do you like him Crystal?"

For a short time, I suddenly kept silent. I knew I could say yes and tell Tracy the truth, but part of me wanted to go to the side that was morally wrong. I decided to tell the truth. I am not a liar.

"Yes, Tracy. I like him."

"Is that why you're nervous around him? He's cool, so don't be so defensive. He won't hurt you. Give him a chance! Tomorrow you're the person to lead the Ladies' Choice and pick him to be your partner. That'll be your answer to the hop."

It was time for the Ladies' Choice the next day.

Corny said,

"Today is our Ladies' Choice dance. Our girl to lead this month is Crystal."

"Here you are…a ladies' choice."

Link began to sing his song. It was the theme for that day.

_Hey little girl with cash to burn_

_I am sellin' something you won't return_

_Shop around but little darlin' I got to be the Ladies Choice (Ladies' Choice)  
_I walked down the line of council boys. Tracy smiled and thought,

"Come on Crystal, pick Fender."  
I looked at Fender and put my arm to him so I could link arms with him.

Link continued his song as we began our dance.

_Ahh Ahh ahh wow_

_I don't come cheap but this kisses come free_

_I'm the Ladies Choice_

_I'm the Ladies Choice_

_I'm the Ladies' choice choice choice_

_I'm the Ladies' Choice_

_The other girls picked their partners_ and Link joined Tracy as another song played. The show was done.

The producer said,

"And we're off!"

Fender said,

"Is that your way of sayin' yes?"  
"Yes, Fender. It is."  
"See you tomorrow."

Tracy also wanted to know about the hop.

"You're goin' with him. What are you wearin'?"

"I have to buy a dress."

"Come on let's go."  
Tracy and I headed off to find a dress for the hop.


	4. Chapter three: Hop Time!

This is the chapter where Crystal has her first official date with Fender. Also, a dance contest may change the opinion of Motormouth Maybelle and Corny Collins.

Chapter three: Hop Time!

At the Hefty Hideaway, sometimes if you wanted, they could make any dress. One of the ladies said,

"Tracy! Do you need a new dress? Or do you need to pick one up?"

"Yes, I came to pick up mine for the hop tomorrow."

"Do you think we have a dress for Crystal?"

"I have just the thing for Miss Crystal."  
She bought a royal blue dresses with rhinestones with the bust. It was strapless and went to my knees.

Tracy said,

"It's perfect for you. It's your size."  
It is not that most people didn't dress up, it was that I was nervous of what Fender might think.

I said,

"It's a beautiful dress…but…"  
"What, Crystal? Oh. You're afraid he won't like it?"  
The dress lady said,

"No wonder this is so important to you, Crystal. Your first "real" date. This dress will be perfect for that hop and just go, you two."

The day of the hop! School went by and so did the show. I could only think of the hop.

First, I went home and prepared for that hop. I wore the dress and my aunt said,

"You look nice and that boy Fender's goin' to have lots of fun with you."  
Fender and Link both had cars. Fender noticed how beautiful I looked. I could tell.

Fender and I went into the car and headed to the hop.

Some people were already there so was Corny and Maybelle.

He said,

"Hey Crystal, hey Fender. Just in time. Where's Tracy and Link?"

"They're comin'," I said.

The first song they played at the hop was "Shake a Tail Feather."

My body felt good dancing and I knew I had a good chance of winnin' the dance contest. However, Tracy was good at what she did best-dancing. I wondered how I could win the audience. This could also determine how I stacked up against Tracy for Miss Teenage Hairspray.

"Come on Crystal," Fender said, "almost contest time."

Fender thought,

We can win. We have chemistry and I like her so much. I can't wait till I have her surprise. It's so special and tonight's the perfect night for it.

Corny said,

"Here's one more song before we go to the contest. The Dirty Boogie everyone!"

I was having fun with Fender. The hop was turning out well. I was ready for the contest.

The contest would be based on who the audience liked for the top couples that remain throughout the song.

The dance contest began. We did the "Twist."

I guess my talent was getting noticed 'cause even Motormouth Maybelle was looking at me.

She said to Corny,

"That new girl for the show is gonna give Tracy some real competition. What do they teach in San Diego?"

Corny replied,

"I agree. I've never seen anyone that good since Tracy got on the show."

"And she's got chemistry with her dance partner."

"Yes, she an' Fender have it."

After almost all the couples were down to three, it was time to decide a winner. Tracy and Link, Fender and I, and another guy with Shelly.

Corny said,

"Here's our last three."

"Couple number one," Maybelle said.

There was scattered applause for Shelly and her partner.

The meter was very low.

Couple number two was Tracy and Link. You could've been in a concert for them.

Then Fender and me. We had the same applause as Tracy and Link!

I was thinking,

Oh my god.

"For the first time," Maybelle said, "we have a tie for the dance contest. Tracy and Link and Crystal and Fender!"

"Corny do you know what this means?" Maybelle said after the winner was announced, "They're goin' to be neck an' neck for Miss Teenage Hairspray!"

"I know, Maybelle. But Crystal doesn't seem to be that type, but she could easily be. She got on the show on talent alone, and that's not enough to win the pageant. Question is-does she want it?"

"She has a passion for dancin'. I've only seen in most girls in the African-American community. She can compete with Tracy. Never expected this to happen."

Meanwhile, a slow dance played. Fender and I were going through the crowd. Tracy noticed it.

"Fender and Crystal are getting serious, Link."  
"You think? He's goin' to ask her to go steady with him."  
"Just wait. Let's don't follow them. Let them have their time. Just like we did." 


	5. Chapter four: The New Couple

_This chapter is the side of Crystal that is romantic._

Chapter four: The New Couple 

Fender said,

"Crystal, I want to ask you somethin'. You know I like you a lot. And you have everything. You have talent, personality, and you're a beautiful girl. So, I brought you this."

He pulled out a ring. I had seen this kind of ring before-most call it a "friendship ring" but I call it, "I'm going steady ring."

"Crystal, will you go steady with me?"

I smiled and said,

"Yes, of course."  
Fender began to put the ring on my finger.

I said,

"Let's surprise everyone. Let's not tell anyone till Monday at school."

Tracy said,

"Look, Link, they're by themselves. I wonder if Fenders going is askin' Crystal to be his girlfriend?"

"He is, Tracy."

"He is? How do you know?"

"Fender's one of my guy friends and he said to me, 'At the hop, I am goin' to ask Crystal to go steady with me.' It was easy to ask you, Trace 'cause I knew I loved you."

"Aww…Link. Now it's Fender's turn. Bet he's nervous. Before I found out you were crazy about me, I was nervous, too."

The next day-Sunday was sort of difficult for me just 'cause I couldn't tell Tracy or anyone.

Monday. I took the bus and met Fender outside the school.

He said,

"Come on, babe, let's go in."

I held his hand and he and I were officially together. Tracy said,

"Well, you two look different."

"Tracy, how are you? Was the end of the hop good?"

"Why weren't you there?"

"I was-outside the building."

"Why?"

"Fender and I are goin' steady now."

I showed her the ring I got two nights ago.

Tracy gave me a hug.

"Congratulations."

I had a new boyfriend.


	6. Chaper five: Tracy's Conversation

Well, hello, thank you for the reviews. "The Adventure in Baltimore currently has 666 hits and this one has 118 hits. But I still need more reviewers. Thank you!

Chapter five: Tracy's Conversation

Tracy asked me,

"I have a question for you. Do you want to win the pageant? Do you believe it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean-do you have passion for dancing or you're just doin' this to possibly get discovered?"  
"I've been dancin' for years and I believe I have passion to win."

"That's what I expected. We're the two front-runners and just as I said, it's goin' to be a neck an' neck battle. Maybe it's your chemistry with Fender. Our live show on June first will be twice as competitive as last year. We'll have several competitions, too-group, partner, and individual. Last year we just had individual with one song for everyone. They just did their best moves. Corny and Maybelle decided that even though the city of Baltimore decides who wins, Baltimore has to see who is truly worthy. It'll actually be more similar to regular pageants with several competitions. Every competition will have a chance to perform in all three categories. In pageant standards, there are preliminaries, semi-finals, and finals."

"I remember some of the pageant rules when my parents wanted me to do 'em. They'd be a top ten for semi finals and final 5. So, since there is only eleven of us, our prelims will be what we do on the show first. All the girls will perform their categories and then the Top 5, semis, right?"

"Yes, Semi-finals-top 5, finals top 3. Have you decided what you're goin' to wear?"

"I'm not sure. But I told Fender and Corny that he's my partner."  
"Most of the girls have their partners settled. It's tough to win with an experienced dancer. I mean, both of us are."

"What should I do?"

"To be honest, Crystal, preparation. You should keep practicing, order your dresses, and show Baltimore you are ready. Once the day of the pageant rolls around, you have to ready and have them won over."

"I know you're givin' advice to your competition, but its invaluable information. Because I've never done Miss Teenage Hairspray. I know I have to be the best to win."

"Just gotta do more than that."


	7. Chapter six: The Music Preparation

Hey, well I people to not just READ this but REVIEW-Currently I have 152 hits. Yay!

Chapter six: The Music Preparation 

Fender and I were picking songs that we could wow the crowd with. For prelims, we chose the "Duke of Earl", the cha-cha song for partner. And for semi-finals, "Nothing Takes the Place of You." The partner dancing would be on the slow-dancing side. I chose "In the Mood" the famous jazz song. My favorite song for semis would be "The Roach."

Most of our practicing was in a dance studio, where I was able to get permission to practice our routines.

Fender enjoyed the slow-dances because he and I were sensual together. We had to makes the dances with our own flare. I know that you have to make dances your own.

Not to just be good at it.

One day when I was tired and not feeling 100, I didn't want to rest. IT was ten-thirty p.m. and late, Fender said,

"We should stop. I mean, you're sick and you don't need to work your skills. Come on, let's go."  
I knew my boyfriend was right; I just needed some time to rest.

Tracy said,

"Tomorrow's the first of March. Just three months left. I've been preparin', too. But you need not to push yourself too much. If you do, you won't be able to compete. And our hops help us understand where we stand. I think we both have a chance."

"Tracy what do you think will make us successful?"

"Choosing music that showcases important parts of our dancing."


	8. Chapter seven: The Final Preparations

Well, how are you all? I am currently in 178 hits and 668 hits "The Adventure in Baltimore" enjoy!

Chapter seven: The Final Preparations

I had found my dresses for the show. Most of March and April, Tracy still had a commanding lead over all of us. My constant practice was helping because by the end of April, Tracy was just a smidgen ahead of me. Even Lil Inez wasn't coming that close of voting. She was fourth, not third. Many people were starting to realize it would not just be a show between Inez, Tracy and me. Any of the girls could win. Inez managed to capture third in mid-May, right after the May hop. I had confidence in myself to win. I started to win Baltimore over. Seaweed and Penny even voted for me on one of the shows.

They said,

"Crystal, we voted for Tracy several times. I think the only reason you're slightly behind 'cause Baltimore hasn't seen you completely do what you can really do. You've won Baltimore over, but they haven't seen your true talent."  
'I know, an' I have the talent to be the greatest Miss Teenage Hairspray contestant ever. This year, it is so much more competitive to win and to compete. You must be ready to win. And I'm ready."

"Yes, you are."

A few days later, Fender said,

"In the beginning, I was wrong that you weren't into the dancing and Miss Teenage Hairspray 'cause you wanted to be on Broadway."  
"For some reason, in my time on the show, everyone has questioned my desire being on the pageant and the show. They thought 'cause I wasn't from here, that I didn't want it as much as the other girls. Nevertheless, I went that extra mile and slowly, won over the city of Baltimore."  
"Crystal, in two weeks, you're goin' to be in you first Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant."

I made several arrangements for the pageant. First, I was able to get a hairstylist to do my hair. I had three dresses. One for partner and pre-limnaries, one for group and individual top 5, and a special dress just in case I made the top three.

A week before the pageant, my dresses were ready. Tracy and I both ended up picking our dresses.

She said,

"You have some nice dresses for the show. Mr. Pinky gives me free dresses whenever I may need them. Are you parents still coming to the pageant?"

"Of course. Five months ago, I said, 'Are they coming?'"

"The pageant for the main dancer is more competitive. In fact, Corny just told me-it's a two-day show. The first day we'll have prelims and announce the top 5-which will take two hours. The second will also be two hours. It's tougher, but I think one of us will win."

Two days before the pageant, I said to myself,

"Two days…hard to believe…I've been in Baltimore for nine months."

Corny said on the show,

"As you know, this Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant will air live. It will be a two-day live broadcast night. It will be the greatest Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant in the history of the show."

"Okay-let's call up our leading contestants."

"Tracy Turnblad, Crystal, and Lil' Inez. Tracy, you've been leading since the beginning of this year. How does it feel?"

"Feels great to be this far. And it's a tough competition and I wish everyone luck."  
"Well, according to the stats of right now, you are just 39 votes short of second. She's the girl from San Diego who won Baltimore over. Will these three be in the top three? Find out June 2nd."

There was even a special vote. Who do you think, who is in the current top 3, will win.

There were 34 for Tracy and I, and 32 for Lil Inez.

"I told you Crystal. It's so close. Just like I predicted."

After the show, we had to draw numbers for the show in pre-limnaries.. I didn't want to be these three things-I did not want me or Tracy to be first, for be to be after her or after me.

They put numbers and names in two different hats. And called the girls up.

Corny said,

"Shelly."  
She drew number nine.

"Shelly will be the ninth to perform at prelims."  
Lil Inez was first. She drew four.

Next, came Tammy and Lou Ann-they drew eight and three. Then, the two sisters, Noreen and Doreen drew a two and an eleven.

Good, I thought, if Tracy or me are first, we won't follow each other.

Becky was next. The number left were one, five, six, seven, and ten.

She drew ten.

Finally, Corny said,

"Tracy, come up, and draw a number."  
Tracy pulled out a number and it was six.

I felt that my luck would not hold. I'd be right before or after her. I decided being after would be better. 'Cause Tracy could beat me if I went before.

Darla picked number five. There were two numbers at random left one and seven.

I thought,

Get one, Vicki.

She picked one, so I'd be the seventh to perform.

"Okay. Thank you girls. See you tomorrow." 


	9. Chapter 8: Trouble Before the Pageant

After this chapter, you and I will be halfway through the story. Meaning, I put up half this story. However, I've finished writing the whole story.

Chapter eight: The Trouble before the Pageant.

Ever since I've been on the show, I haven't had any trouble. There were rules of the pageant until it was over. First, you can't do anything "inappropriate" with your boyfriend, if he's on the council. Half the council were dating each other including Fender and I. Yes we can kiss, hug, but we can't "do it." That never came between Fender and me. We'd only been dating for four months. It would also disqualify us from the pageant.

However, though, there were people who always thought wrong about others. One of Amber's friends, Tammy, decided to do a little revenge on Crystal for Amber.

She said,

"Shelly, I think we can get Crystal out of the pageant. We'll tell Corny that she and Fender did it."

"Oh."

"That's false, though."

"Exactly."

Shelly and Tammy walked to Corny and said,

"We have some news that you should know. Crystal has done inappropriate things with Fender."

"Do you have evidence?"  
"Yes."

There were a few pictures of them kissing.

"This isn't enough to disqualify her. We'd have to confront her on it."

The next day, Corny said,

"There's been a problem."

"What?"

"Crystal," Corny said, "I regret to tell you that a charge has been made against you by Tammy and Shelly."

"What's the charge?"

"That you and Fender did something inappropriate as a couple. Did you?"

I was offended. Why would someone say that?

"We'll have an interview with your aunt, and check your room, and if we don't find anything, you'll be able to compete."

That day, Corny and the sponsors asked my aunt,

"When Fender and Crystal go out. Do they always make curfew?"

"Yes, they do. I've yet to see them miss curfew."  
"Okay. What happens when Fender comes over?"

"They hang out and he usually leaves after an hour. They just watch TV and eat a snack."

"They are never alone in a room with the door closed?"

"No. They're always in the living room."

"So, they've never done anything inappropriate?"

"They have not."

"Okay-we're going check her room."

They entered my room-there were some books, some school papers (all passing), pictures from the _Corny Collins Show, some records, and my bed. Nothing._

The next morning, Corny stopped by and said,

"You're in the pageant tonight."  
I brought my three dresses in separate bags and I had my hairstylist there and my makeup.

Tracy said,

"Crystal, I heard Shelly and Tammy said you did inappropriate things with Fender. But you sure made fools of them 'cause it wasn't true. You always have seemed to be the target of all the girls, haven't you?"

I suddenly realized something. Maybe I should say anything.

But I did.

"Why are you all the girls jealous of me? I'm not you, Tracy, and they're probably jealous of you, too. But why do they say a bunch of stuff that isn't true? Amber's friends started the 'jealous thing.' I think everyone should that everybody has a chance at winnin'. They think what I do is easy. It's not. I spent so much time preparin' that I can compete with you and the girls. 'Cause I knew the advantage you all have. I see you bein' a talent. I see Tammy an' Shelly as bein' a talent. I men, it's sayin' that 'I'm goin' to win' or 'You're goin' to win.' That's not necessarily true. I've seen these girls improve-you know why? 'Cause I motivated them in an indirect way. And for some reason, I think you're jealous, too!"

"Crystal, don't say that-you're workin' yourself up for no reason!"

"Maybe I need to! Maybe this way those girls will understand-I'm like everyone else."  
"Even if you say that, you aren't. You have a dance background and a singing background. It would be too much to ask of you."  
"Maybe I need to. Do my best 'cause Baltimore has yet to see it."

And with that the last-minute chaos began!


	10. Chapter 9: The Pageant Begins

Pageant Time! At this point, this chapter will be the longest so far. Featured song, "It's Hairspray" (featured means, actual lyrics used) Chapter nine: The Pageant Begins 

I had my final touches on my hair and makeup done. For the preliminary in group, I wore an aqua blue dress that had spaghetti straps and went just below the knees.

"Pageant time," the producer yelled out.

Corny said on live,

"Live tonight, a special two hour broadcast. Brought to you by Ultra-Clutch Hairspray-This is Miss Teenage Hairspray 1963.

He sang the Ultra Clutch theme.

What gives a girl power and punch?  
Is it brains? Is it charm?  
No, it's hairspray!

_What gets a gal out to lunch?  
Is it brains? Is it dough?_

_No, it's hairspray! _

As the song continued, we all knew it was the prelim group competition. And people were voting now!

_..So if you're a redhead_

_A blonde or brunette_

_Just take my advice _

_And you might just get_

_The only thing better than Hairspray _

_That's me!_

_Forget the Milkman _

_The only thing better than hairspray_

"_Hairspray, wow!" we all sang out_

_That's me!_

"_What makes a guy reach out and touch?" all of us sang, "Ultra Clutch!"_

We moved to our final spot for the song and the boys moved back.

The only thing better than Hairspray 

_That's me_

"_He's Corny Collins," we yelled out._

_The only better than hairspray_

"_Hairspray, wow!" we all sang._

_That's me_

_Do wow! _

Corny said to Inez,

"Hey baby, you look like you could use a stiff one!"

The song ended.

"And we're off," the producer said, "We'll be on in thirty seconds."

"Back on the air!"

Corny said,

"That was our group preliminary-how the girls will do in their partner preliminary?"

"First, we have our very own Vicki performing with Mikey. The rest will exit to be ready for the show."

Since I was already dressed, my hairstylist gave me a touch up. A final touch of hairspray. I put some more lipstick because it was wearing off.

By that time, they were on Little Inez and Joey and I just decided to hang out and to watch with Fender.

"Next, we have Darla and Jesse."

Tracy and Link were going up next. Then, Fender and I would do our performance.

Finally, Corny said,

"The moment we've been waitin' for. Tracy Turnblad and Link Larkin, our leading performers comin' in the pageant. Performing Leslie Gore's hit, "Sing Your Heart Out" for their partner preliminary."

Their performance began! It was interesting how Tracy made dancing look easy. Even though, it wasn't. A lot of time and effort takes to it being perfect. Tracy could dance better than most of the girls on the council.

I felt the only way to prove I was better was to win and perform the best. And, to add style to it.

Tracy's slow dance with Link was romantic and they always had chemistry-as a couple and as dance partners.

When they finished, Tracy exited and I said to her,

"Good job."  
"Good luck. Show 'em your best."  
"Next," Corny said, "is Crystal and Fender-our close second contender Performing the "Duke of Earl" in partner prelims."

Fender and I entered. I smiled, but my heart was beating like a drum., Why now? Why was I nervous now? I've been on the show several times but maybe being on live national television gets to you. I know I'm a great dancer. There's no room for mistakes. _No slip-ups. This is Miss Teenage Hairspray 1963._

Fender and I went to our staring positions. The song began!

We started the "Duke of Earl" the usual way. But mid-point we separated and danced in unison-with some original choreography

I whispered to Fender,

"5,6,7,8, turn."  
Fender and I joined at the turn and we finished the song.

There was a loud applause. And, meanwhile, there was several calls for me.

"Whom are you voting for?"

"Crystal? Okay."

The cards were given to the tally person. It moved my bar even with Tracy's, even though, I didn't know it yet.

Tracy even yelled,

"That's how you perform!"  
Seaweed and Penny yelled,

"Yeah, Crystal! That's puttin' your own in it with soul!"

I exited with Fender and said,

"We did great. Best time we've done the original choreography. We've spent only three days on it, too."

"Crystal, you did it. And you might just be ahead after prelims. Let's hope our individual performances turn out well."

"Yes."

After all the girls did partner, Corny said,

"Now each of the council girls will perform an individual dance of their choice. They all must do well to get into the top 5-the semi-finals. Again, first, is Vicki."

Vicki's performance as an individual wasn't very good.

Noreen and Lou Ann were comparable to each other.

Little Inez managed to step up her performance with her brother's dance, "Peyton Place After Midnight."  
I thought,

She's improved a lot. She's better than before.

Corny said,

"Now it's Tracy, performing the Bird! Enjoy!"  
Tracy's dance the "Bird" managed to please everyone as well. Everyone was tempted to join in. Even I was. Performing was always important-you cannot just do the dance. I said,

"Looks like you're goin' to be top 5, Tracy."  
"Maybe."  
"Now it's Crystal performing the hit jazz tune, 'In the Mood.' My jazz and ballroom dancing background has helped me with modern dances.

I put not just jazz moves, but also move from ballroom and modern dancing. I showed them what I could do. I knew my performances were high-level, but there is no guarantee in voting.

The song finished and I exit. I noticed Tammy had upped her game in individual. As did Shelly. I knew they wanted Top 5.

Finally, the individual competition for preliminaries ended.

"Let's bring out our council members. As you probably know, the Top 5 girls include their partners for the remainder of the competition. WE have our Top 5 girls in tomorrow's competition."  
There was an applause.

"Now the first girl is…in no particular order is…"

Fender and I held hands. I felt so nervous. Would I be among them?  
"…Tammy!"

Tammy stood first.

"Next girl is Tracy!"

There was a loud scream in the air for her.

"Little Inez!"

Seaweed yelled,

"That's my sister!"

"Crystal!"

I thought,

_Yes, I did it. Top 5, here I come!_

"Our last girl-we have seven girls left-one name left-that girl is Shelly!"

"The final five, everyone, see you tomorrow!"

"Crystal, we made the semis! Now we can win! But rest tonight. Enjoy it now 'cause you won't if you win!"


	11. Chapter 10: SemiFinal Top 5

_Here is the semi finals of the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant!_

_Hope you enjoy-there will be some drama. Featuring the song "The Madison Time" and "The Roach" _

Chapter ten: The Semi-Finals-Top 5 

The next evening, there were several interviews asking what Motormouth Maybelle thought about the Top 5.

"I'm not surprised that Crystal, Tracy and Little Inez made the top 5. It's goin' to be close. And for Crystal and Tracy, even closer."

"How do Crystal and Tracy compare to the other girls?"

"I think Tracy and Crystal are great dancers all around. The other council members, even Little Inez have one strength. She has great individual skills, but does fair in group or partner dances. "  
"And who do you think is stronger? Crystal or Tracy?"

"Both Crystal and Tracy have strong dancing skills, but in performance sense, Crystal's the better performer. Don't get me wrong-Tracy is, too. But for some reason, here own choreography mixed with the popular dances is creative. People see her as a top contender an' she'll continue to wow us. It depends. Last year, a performer won. If you don't perform, you won't win."

I changed into my group/individual Top 5 dress. This time, it was white and strapless with rhinestones all over.

Corny said,

"Introducing our Top 5 Miss Teenage Hairspray semi-finalists. Tracy…Crystal…. Shelly…Tammy…and Little Inez. Now for our Top 5, it's Madison Time!"  
For all of you who aren't familiar with the Madison-you must know that it's group dance. You do movement that the song tells you to do. The Ray Bryant Combo is the artist of this song. The basic move used in the "Madison" is two up and two back. And "Hit it" means "Do the move."

"Will these girls show what they're made of when competing side by side? Let's begin."

"A big strong line," I called out.

The song began!

_It's Madison time-hit it!_

_You're looking good-a big strong line. _

_When I say "Hit it" _

_Go two up and two back with a big strong turn and back to the Madison_

_Hit it!_

_You're looking good_

_When I say hit it, I want you to go two up and two back, double cross and come out of it with the Rifleman._

_Hit it!_

_Crazy!_

_When I say hit it, I want the big strong "M" erase it and back to the Madison._

_Hit it!_

As we were doing the "M", the song said,

"Walk on, you're lookin' good."  
_Now when I say, "hit it" it will be "T" time._

The dance took a lot of practice to memorize, but I knew all of the dances. I knew some of my competitors like Tammy and Shelly, knew the dance, but were strugglin' just 'cause they don't practice. Tracy and I practice on our own whenever we wish.

It takes so much to win. The song continued.

When I say hit, I want the big strong basketball with a Wilt Chamberlain hook

_Hit it!_

_As we did it, the song said,_

"_Two points!"_

_This time, when I say hit, I want the big strong Jackie Gleason and back to the Madison. _

_Hit it!_

"_And away we go," the song said._

_Now when I say hit it, I want you to go two up two back double cross and freeze._

_Hit it!_

_After we did the move, the song said,_

"And hold it right there." 

"That was our top 5 girls doin' the Madison. We'll be back after commercial and then, our Top 5 will perform their partner song."

Backstage, it was so busy! I had to change back into the aqua-blue dress I wore for prelims, I would use it in Partner Top 5. I changed quickly and Corny said,

"We randomly draw names for Top 5. First, will be Shelly, and then, Little Inez, Crystal, Tammy, and Tracy."

Tracy was going to close out the Top 5. I knew that it was up to my family or me to win-not Tracy. My parents were there.

Meanwhile, Crystal's parents said,

"Our girl's in a pageant. You know-she talent and we made her did pageants before middle school. That Tracy girl-a good dancer, too. The only way we'll know for sure is who is in the Top 3."

Corny said,

"Now here's Shelly and Mark performing there partner dance."  
Shelly and Mark (which was the partner I started with) had improved this round. I am a dancer. But so were they. It's interesting. Shelly was smart to agree bein' Mark's partner 'cause he ain't a bad dancer.

I finally decided to have a quick talk before Little Inez did her top 5 partner performance.

"Little Inez, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"You know, last year, everyone was surprised how you won-but you won 'cause of Tracy. I'm here on the show 'cause of her. I would've been sufferin' at Montrose for six months."  
"I know-she's so kind to everyone. And so are you. Either of you could win 'cause you're an original out there. My ma tells me you an' Tracy are the damndest best dancer she's ever seen."

Just then, Corny said,

"Now Little Inez and Joey in their partner perfomance."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

I said,

"This may be it."  
"Maybe. Let's show dance the best we can and remember what we added to the dance. The crowd enjoyed it yesterday."  
Corny said,

"Are you ready for Crystal's partner dance? She managed to wow us with the original moves in her cha-cha dance in the 'Duke of Earl'. Now, next she and Fender will perform Toussaint McCall's song, "Nothing takes the place of you."  
Fender and I walked out. There was no margin for error in this show. I moved into the opening form of this song.

The song was so sad and beautiful to me. It brought about my sensual side to it. It made me think. Before I had Fender as my boyfriend, I never thought of myself as being a sensual romantic. Now I felt it. It made me think of being the girl wanting to wait and be sensual.

The song is true-I feel the need of you/I'll wait/Till you're home/'Cause without you/Nothing seems the same/Nothing/Oh Nothing/Takes the place of you.

I held Fender closer to me and as the song ended, we gave a little kissed.

Link asked Tracy,

"Are they allowed to kiss on live TV?"  
"Yes. We did last year. I love you."  
"Naturally. Crystal does love Fender and you could feel they had romance in 'em."

"It fit them. Now we just have to wait for our turn."  
"Now our fourth couple-Tammy and Brad."  
"Ya know?" I said to Tracy, "I don't think most of these girls have a true passion for dancin' like we do. I can't feel Tammy or Shelly's passion. I can feel yours and Little Inez's. We all work our tail off an' that's the hard part. When we get here, that's it. You perform with passion. Maybe I needed to be here for more than one reason."

"Now we just have to wait for our single performances."  
"I have to change back into my white dress. Got to go."

I hurried and as I finished putting on my shoes, I managed to catch the end of Tracy's "Dirty Boogie" performance. There was a loud cheer.

"Our girls will now do individual performances. Here's Shelly!"

Shelly continued to do fairly well technically, but performance wise, sometimes she went over the top. A lot of people liked that about her.

Gutsy move, I thought.

Little Inez did another strong consistent performance, despite almost trippin' at the end, but she managed to gain back a little with the last minute of the song.

"This is Crystal doing The Roach by Gene and Wendell."  
The song began.

_Hey everyone _

_We're doin' the roach_

_We're buggin' those kids from coast to coast _

_Form a big line_

_Squish oh squash_

_Kill that roach_

I gave a turn as the song kept playing.

_I was taking a bath the other night_

_I checked my hair_

_It was lookin' a fright_

_Check that mirror_

_Oh squish oh squash_

_Kill that roach_

Then, I did a jump, turn, and then added several moves of my own. These were more crowd-pleasing.

_Oh squish_

_Oh squash_

_Kill that roach_

The song ended.

The only negative I had was from Tracy.

"Why did you pick that song? I understand why you used it when you danced against Amber But why here? That song was used to mock me. Are you trying to mock me? Are you calling me a loser?"

"Take it easy, Tracy. Don't get your hair-do in tangles. I chose that song 'cause it was one of my favorite dances."  
"Guess so. Maybe I am overreactin'."

"Yes, you are. Stay focused on your dances and you'll be fine."

I did feel a little guilty usin' that song 'cause it did make Tracy feel as though I was upstagin' her. But why did I feel guilty? But I wasn't backin' down. It just showed how far I came here. From a new student on Friend Day to arriving on the show. Then, the added chorography for the pageant and constant practice.

Even Shelly said,

"You're surprisin' everyone performance-wise. Tracy really does have competition an' even she is jealous when you did the Roach. I guess it's true-you have to stay focused. Now Tracy has to step it up 'cause I sure did just 'cause in pre-lims you were bringin' it."  
"Yes, you did go a little over the top, but one thing is-the audience likes it when you take chances."

Tracy performed her famous dance-the Waddle and I noticed she improvised her creativity as well. If you're goin' to put originality or improvisation, make sure it fits your song. If it doesn't work, the audience won't like it.

_Just be myself, I thought._

"That's all our girls and let's see them walk out to put your last votes for Top 3."


	12. Chapter 11: The Upset

This Chapter is VERY Short 

Chapter eleven: The Upset

"Okay. We have our Top 3 tally."

"Our first girl is Tracy!"

Edna, her mother said,

"No surprise there."

"Next we have surprise girl in our top 3-Shelly!"

I could believe it. Would I be a finalist or Little Inez?

"We have one girl left and that girl is...Crystal! That means Little Inez will not be in it to be the lead dancer on the Corny Collins show this year."  
As we exited the stage,

Corny said,

"We'll be back as Shelly performs her partner dance and later her individual dance."

"Tracy, I know we made the Top 3. But I feel sorry for Inez an' she won't be out there."

"It's okay. She'll live. Another time, perhaps." 


	13. Chapter 12: Last Minute Surprises

_We are now approaching the last three chapters-read and review!! Featuring the song, "Come so far (got so far to go)"_

Chapter 12: Last Minute Surprises 

Tracy performed next with Link. And she said,

"I would like to bring out Crystal and Fender."  
The song, "Come so far (got so far to go)" began.

Tracy started to sing.

Hey old friend let's look back on the crazy clothes we wore 

Then, Link sang,

_Ain't it fun to look back to see it's all been done before_

Fender started singing along and grabbed my hand.

_All those nights together _

_Are a special memory_

I joined in.

_And I can't wait for tomorrow_

_Just as long as you're dancing next to me_

Then, we all sang together.

'_Cause it's so clear _

_Every year we get stronger_

_What's gone is gone_

_The past is the past _

_Turn the radio up and hit the gas 'cause _

_I know we've come so far_

_But we got so far to go._

_I know the road seems long_

_But it won't be time before it's long to go-so_

_Most days we take it back_

_Some nights we take it slow_

_I know we come so far, _

_But baby, baby we got so far to go_

_We got so far to go_

Fender sang solo one more time.

_Hey old friend together_

_Side by side and year-by-year_

It was my turn.

_The road was filled with twists and turns and that's the road that got us here_

_Let's move past the bad times_

_Before all those memories fade_

Link sang again

_Let's forgive and not forget _

_And learn from all the mistakes we made_

Then, we sang together.

'_Cause it so clear_

_Every year we get stronger_

_So don't give up, don't say when _

_And just get back on the road again_

'_Cause _

_I know we've come so far_

_But we've got so far to go_

_I know the road seems long_

_But it won't be long before it time to go_

_So, most days we'll take it fast_

_And some nights we'll take it slow_

_I know we've come so far, but baby, baby we got so far to go_

_Hey old friend come along for the ride _

_There's plenty of room so jump inside_

_The highway's rocky every now and then_

_Just keep moving at your own speed_

_Your heart is all the company you'll ever need_

_Let's keep crusin' the road we're on_

'_Cause the rear view mirror shows what's gone, gone, gone._

_Got so far to go._

'_Cause it's so clear_

_Every year _

_We get stronger_

_So shine that light_

_Take my hand_

_And let's dance into to tomorrow land_

_I know we've come so far_

_But we got so far to go_

_I know the road seems long _

_But it won't be long till it's time to go_

_So, most days will take it slow_

_I know we come so far _

_But baby, baby, got so far to go._

As we sing, this song, we actually singing and dancing to each other. We had fun, but we were performing together. Would we win, despite that Tracy did a nice thing by letting us join her for the song. I knew I had to step it up. We were finished with partner.

Corny said,

"Okay. We have seen our Top 3 in partner. We'll be back after they perform their individual songs.

I said,

"There is somethin' I want to do after you do your dance. Since you invited me and Fender, I'm inviting you to sing and dance with me."  
"Are you sure? I mean, I'd like it. But what about the competition?"

"Tracy, I've noticed one thing and thing that an' old saying says, 'Competition can bring out the worst in people.' Because I know, I've done this, I know I've done my best. I feel confident, but I've been snappin' at you an' the other girls a lot more. It brought out my anger, but I know I've been actin' like I have no competition."

"You're not arrogant, Crystal. Those other girls, like you said, are jealous. Even I am. Now you're a dancer."

"Okay. Let's get ready."  
"We're doing which song….?"  
"We're doing…"  
Meanwhile, some of the reporters asked Corny,

"Yes, and Crystal has wowed us. And let's see how her final performance stacks out. Tracy has not been outdone in the Final 3 yet. But then she did do well.'  
"Good. Let's introduce them." 


	14. Chapter 13: Hairspray Girls

_We're heading to the Homestretch with this story. The last two chapters-yay!_

_Go Crystal Go! Go Crystal Go! Featuring the song "Hairspray" from the 1988 movie_

Chapter 13: Hairspray Girls 

"Now our Top 3 in individual dances. First is Shelly."

Shelly performed well, but I wondered if she had enough passion to win. How could anyone be on the show without passion?

Tracy performed the popular dance "Gravy" but I had to be ready. I reviewed my performance plan. I have two records. When the roach song says, "Stop skip two, 5,6,7," several times and "kill that roach." I would change the song on the machine.

"Now we have Crystal performing her final routine. Enjoy. Put your final votes in."

The roach dance began. I started the song normally and added my own style to it. I had so much fun and improvised completely. I needed that. I finally understood how I won Baltimore over. I had to just show how I enjoyed dance and the kind person that I was. It was no one's but my own.

_"The final part of the song," I thought. _

You stomp, skip, 4,5,6,7 

_You stomp, skip 4,5,6,7_

_You stomp, skip, 4,5,6,7_

_You stomp, skip, 4,5,6,7_

_Squish, squash kill that roach_

"Okay, everybody, time for a change," I yelled.

The new song began. Then, the spotlights shined on Tracy with her standin' with a can of Ultra-Clutch Hairspray in on her hand.

I started singing and improvising a dance routine.

"_Hey girl what you doing over there?"_

_Tracy sang back,_

"_Can't you see? I'm sprayin' my hair._

_I continued the song._

_Let me tell you about the ladies' craze_

_Mama's hopin' it's just a phase_

_Tracy continued the song as I kept dancing. _

_But I know it's gonna last forever_

_You gotta see the way it keeps my hair together_

_Me:_

_Bought that magic potion on that 12 oz can_

_How I know when it makes that scene_

_They're gonna stop and wonder who's that beauty queen now?_

_Both of us:_

_Hairspray_

_Tracy:_

_Mama told me not use it_

_Both of us:_

_Hairspray_

_Me:_

_If I don't I'm gonna lose I_

_Both of us:_

_Hairspray_

_Tracy:_

_Give me some control _

_Hairspray_

_It's got stand-up soul_

_Me:  
When the band is playing loud and fast I duck 'round the corner give it one more blast_

_Oooh_

_Tracy:_

_One more blast_

_I gotta an inspiration_

_Doin' the hairspray all over the nation_

_Both of us:_

_Hairspray_

_ME:_

_Mama told me not to use it_

_Both of us: _

_Hairspray_

_Tracy:_

_If I don't I'm gonna lose it_

_I'm gonna rat my hair_

_They'll be doin' the hairspray everywhere_

_Both of us:_

_Hairspray… Hairspray…Hairspray!_

_How do ya do it?_

_Me:  
You shake it, shake that can_

_Teasin' up your hair with other hand_

_Then, you aim, you squeeze and press your finger down _

_Tracy:  
You'll be doing the Hairspray all the time_

_(Spoken) I have a dream when I close my eyes. I wish my hair was ten feet high._

_Both of us:  
Hairspray…_

_Hairspray…_

_Hairspray…_

_Hairspray…_

_Me (Tracy): Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_(Hairspray, hairspray)_

_oh-oh-oh-ohh_

_(Hairspray, hairspray)_

_oh-oh-ohh_

_Tracy:_

_Mama told me not use it_

_Me:_

_IF I don't I'm gonna lose it_

_Both of us:_

_Hairspray!_

_Tracy: _

_Just give me some control_

_Me:_

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Both of us:_

_Hairspray_

_Tracy: Mama told me not use it now_

_Both of us:  
Hairspray_

_Me:_

_But if I don't I wanna lose it_

_Both of us:_

_Hairspray_

_Tracy:_

_Mama told me not use it_

_Both:  
Hairspray_

_Mama told me not to use it now_

_Just me some control _

_Wo-oh-oh-oh_

The song ended.

"And that was Crystal…featuring Tracy. Let's bring out all our girls. Vote from your top 3."

"Now let's ask a few members of the audience what they think."  
Corny turned to a young girl and asked her.

"Who do you think is Miss Teenage Hairspray?"

"Um…let's see…I'd say Crystal."  
Then, Corny turned to a man.

"I say Crystal or Tracy. They can dance their hearts out."  
Tracy and I smiled.

"Okay. Let's ask someone who knows dancers-our agent. Okay ma'am, what do you think of Crystal and Tracy? They're excellent dancer-either of Miss Teenage Hairspray as the main dancer."

"And do you agree with most that Crystal's a better performer."  
"Mostly overall she is. The audience is finally seein' that talent combined with performance. I think Baltimore will have a tough go at it."  
"Now it's time for the final tally."

"Third place contender is…Shelly. Join the other girls. That means either Crystal and Tracy will be Miss Teenage Hairspray. Our second place contender based on performance for the show and at the pageant behind just by half a percent is….our very own Tracy Turnblad. That means Crystal is Miss Teenage Hairspray!"

_I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't. I was Miss Teenage Hairspray. Tracy and Fender hugged me and said,_

"Congratulations. Go up there. It's all you."  
Fender knew what I felt 'cause he was part of my victory.

"Now everyone," Corny said, "first we will lead Crystal to the Rocket Throne for Ultra Clutch Hairspray."

I walked down the row and sat down. I think my parents were surprised since I never truly did want to win pageants. But dancin' is something I enjoy a lot. When I think about it, this was a dance competition with a pageant style.

They brought me the crown and sash that said,

"Miss Teenage Hairspray 1963."

Corny said,

"Baltimore, your winner and new main dancer!"

Tracy said, after the pageant, to me,

"You're goin' to get a lot of offers now."

"I don't want to leave here," I said.

"But what about Broadway?"

"Broadway can wait-I'll get there after I graduate."

"And what about Fender? Is he proud?"  
"Yes, enjoyed my win. He'll be my partner al the time. You know if for no reason I cannot do the show, you'll be the main dancer, Tracy. You're still everything I said in the beginning."

"People will think you can really dance. I know winnn' Baltimore wasn't easy for you. I guess you winnin' shows 'em you're different. Amber learned that the hard way. Now just have to worry about bein' Miss Teenage Hairspray."


	15. Chapter 14: Aftermath

Well, we're at the last chapter of the sequel. I'm working on a third. What should I add? Oh, Amber's returning for the summer next story.

Chapter 14: Aftermath

Right after the pageant, an agent came up to me and said,

"Congratulations on your win. I have something to ask you. I'm an agent in singing, dancing and acting. I can get you a contract and a dancing part. You'll get five hundred a month and the agency will pay all your expensises. How about it?"

"Ma'am, it's a great offer, but I cannot accept it. I want to stay here in Baltimore. I've dreamed of being in Broadway since I was four. I starting singin' and dancin' at that age, but I didn't learn any acting till middle school."  
"Well, call if you choose to."

Tracy said,

"This place really did change you, 'cause when you first go here, you were all, 'I don't want to be on the show' and 'I'm trainin' for Broadway.'"

"I'm not ready-I need a little more experience to enter that world. It'll be different from what's here."

"I know an' you know people remember you as being one of the greatest dancers in pageant history."

Fender and I enjoyed being together. A week after the pageant, we decided we'd spend some time together, for the pageant was over and we had dedicated all our free time. Corny had a summer hop in mid-June for everyone. Fender and I first went out the diner and then headed to the hop.

For once, everyone remembered my name and Fender's as no longer being the "The New Girl" "The San Diego Girl" or "The Girl that can rival Tracy."

That's not what I was called. I was just Crystal, Miss Teenage Hairspray 1963. I never rubbed it in Tracy's face or any of the other girls-for that matter. I always wanted them to respect me and now they have.

After the hop, Fender asked,

"Do you want to go to my house? My parents enjoy your company and you're respectful. We can watch TV and have some time. I mean, I do agree with you that we spent all our time on the pageant. And now it's over."

"Just as long as we don't get in trouble."  
"We won't. And where's your aunt?"  
"At work." "When will she be back?"

"After 8 am."

"Okay. Then, we have plenty of time."  
It was around ten when we arrived at Fender's house. We sat down on his couch and watched a show and had a snack. However, I felt sleepy after halfway hour watching TV. I passed out on his couch.

The next morning and I woke up next to him. The TV was off and we were up.

Tracy, meanwhile, was at my house. She knocked and Crystal's aunt arrived at the house.

"Tracy, well, what are you doin' here?"

"No one's home and I came to see what Crystal was doing."  
"If she isn't here, then I haven't seen her since she left for the hop."

"With Fender?"

"Yes. They might still be together."

Just then, I arrived at the house.

"Crystal, where have you been?"

"At Fender's house. I stayed the night-I passed out."

"Crystal, you know what people will think."  
"He's my boyfriend and we're not ready to Do It."  
"So, what are you doin' back?"

"I came so can change and drop off my dress. I'm tryin' to enjoy my time with him. What about Link?"  
"He's at his house practicin' his dance moves. 'Course the pageant is over, but he still needs to practice."

"Are you goin' out tonight?"  
"We can. I just can ask him and we can go. If you'd like, Fender and I can go with you. Maybe Penny and Seaweed, too."  
"Of course."

That evening, we all went out. First, we ate a dinner and we all went to a drive in movie. It was ten by the time that ended and so Fender and I went off and started making out in his car. He out his arm around me and we stayed away from Tracy and Link.

Penny asked,

"Where did Crystal and Fender go?"  
"They're not far from here-look. In the car. They're getting out."

Meanwhile, we started making out. We started dancing sensually and enjoyed our romantic side again. Tracy and everyone else noticed, too.

"That doesn't surprise me. It proves they love each other."  
At that moment, I felt my strength from being in Baltimore growing. I thought I did more than win a pageant and be on a top-rated show. To me, fame could wait. I made my own mark and to prove I was more than Tracy's competition. During that time, I WANTED TO PROVE I COULD win the pageant with the toughest competition ever.

It wasn't that she was enemy to me-she was my friend. We had everything.

THE END

How did you like it? 


End file.
